As online activity increases, users increasingly communicate and participate in a variety of transactions and commerce with each other. Some buyers and sellers (e.g., individuals and merchants) transact with each other based on good faith and whatever knowledge they may have about each other as transacting parties and/or members of a transacting community. Service providers providing transaction systems may facilitate commercial transactions by performing roles such as hosting the publication of items, maintaining user accounts, monitoring transaction activities, and tracking user reputations. Typical transaction systems may restrict sellers to posting items on sites or pages affiliated with the transaction system. Additionally, these transaction systems may not adequately track user and item reputations or process refunds for digital items.